


love labeled poison

by Pukayio



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Poison, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Reader is on a Mission, Reader-Insert, WIP, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg to the Rescue, i tried guys, omg i love this tag, reader has a brother, thank u badass woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukayio/pseuds/Pukayio
Summary: y/n is on a quest to save her brother, when she finds the witcher and his bard. she follows them on their way to Forx, a town with a powerful sorceress who is possibly the only one capable of saving her brother. she gets a little help from Jaskier and Geralt on the way, and finds that maybe her brother isn't the only one poisoned, for love could be labeled poison and she'd drink it anyway.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. a potion

**Author's Note:**

> hiya, this is my first fic for the witcher and i decided to make it a xfem!reader bc wouldn't we all like to have our own lil adventure with geralt heheh,,, anyways have fun and don't forget to let me know whether i should continue this!!

She was used to the glances, the silenced whispers, the _sneers._ What she wasn’t used to however, was that they weren’t directed at _her._ With a confused frown she looked around until she spotted him. The white hair was unmistakable and the golden, golden eyes stood out in the grim of the village that coated every surface; streaks of it found across his ~~beautiful~~ remarkable face.

_The White Wolf_

“We don’t want your kind here, Butcher!” an angry yell shook her back to reality and she quickly hid behind the crowd that started to form around the Witcher.

“Yeah, get yer scum horse and leave!” another yell from the crowd and y/n could only wince at the snarl that came from the tall man. Another man, smaller and more off-the-cuff, stood beside the Witcher, seemingly consoling him; or trying to. She found her way around the crowd so she could listen in on their conversation.

“C’mon, Geralt. Let’s just go to the next town over, this isn’t worth our time,” the man, no the _bard,_ she thought as she noticed his lute. Then she seemed to realize what they said. _The next town over? That must be Forx!_ With a mischievous glint in her eyes she nodded to herself. She would follow them there, because who in their right minds would ask the Witcher to travel with them?

The Witcher, whose name she knew now was, Geralt, and his bard stayed at a tavern to eat a meal before taking off towards the stables. She noticed they only had one horse so following them on foot wouldn’t be such a problem for her, seen as the poor bard had to suffer the same fate.

“Come on! Who knows how far the next town over is!” the bard sulked as he was denied a ride on the Witcher’s horse. “Three days ride, besides, it was your idea,” Geralt grunted and they made way for the main road.

The Witcher set a tenuous pace and by the time they finally settled for the night, y/n was exhausted. She had carefully trailed a good distance behind the pair, and when they came to a stop she’d hid behind the roots of a tree and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next thing she knew she woke up with a blade against her throat.

“Who are you?” the Witcher growled and y/n was too stunned to even react, his voice grating at her very bones.

“Answer me!” his low voice boomed and it dispersed the last remnants of sleep.

“I-I need to go to Forx…” y/n trailed of before the bard came into view. He eyed you suspiciously before ducking down to eyelevel. “Forx?” he quipped and looked up at the Witcher who’s jaw was working a million miles per second.

“Your. Name.” he growled and y/n was quick to answer, cowering back into the harsh tree bark.

“Why were you following us, y/n?” the bard asked her, and even though she had a very sharp blade against her neck, she felt like she could trust the bard.

“I need to go to Forx… I overheard you at the square so I followed you, since I don’t know these roads.” She looked from the bard to the Witcher and watched as they had a silent conversation. It seemed to end in y/n’s favor, much to Geralt’s chagrin.

“Well then, it’s settled! You can travel with us!” the bard seemed too naïve for his own good, but the Witcher hadn’t made a move to disagree so y/n let out a sigh.

“My name is Julian Alfred Pankratz, but you, fair maiden, may just call me Jaskier.” The bard winked at y/n before continuing his introductions, “The grumpy big ol’ man over there is Geralt and his horse’s name is Roach,” he finished and offered y/n a hand to help her up.

“We set up camp not far from here, come on,” Jaskier said, tugging at her arm and they trudged through the woods towards an open place where a horse was tied to a tree, which y/n could only assume was the mentioned ‘Roach’. The thought of naming a horse after vermin seemed a little strange to her but she had to suppress a chuckle nonetheless.

“What makes you utter such marvelous sounds, my fair lady?” Jaskier startled y/n, and admittedly it was a little strange how he tried to flatter her. 

“Roach is a … unique name for a horse,” she tried to explain and the glare Geralt send in her direction didn’t go unnoticed. Jaskier, however, seemed to laugh at that and it made y/n smile.

“You said you needed to go to Forx,” Geralt spoke and it took a second for y/n to realize he was talking to her. “Why?” he asked her again and she froze.

“I need to see a healer, there’s a potion I need for my brother,” y/n explained, hoping the two of them wouldn’t bother asking further questions.

“A potion?” Jaskier asked curiously. Y/n mentally scolded herself for thinking this would be a good idea. Maybe it wasn’t. Maybe she ought to have stayed by her brother’s bedside and - _what? Wait for him to die?!_ Y/n shook her head to get rid of the thought.

“What kind of potion?” Jaskier continued and y/n sighed, eyeing Geralt who was feigning disinterest.

“I’m not sure, that’s why I need to speak with her,” y/n explained and couldn’t help but notice Jaskier’s piqued interest at her answer.

“Oh? A sorceress, perhaps? And what may her name be, milady?” the bard questioned. Y/n fumbled around her satchel and gripped a piece of parchment tightly, handing it over to the Witcher with a bit of hesitation. Geralt took the piece of paper with a slight frown on his face, which was gone the moment he opened it. A baffled look taking over his ~~gorgeous~~ rough features.

“Yennefer…,” a breath, which sounded like a name escaped the Witcher’s mouth and y/n tilted her head. _Yennefer?_

“Do… you know who it is I’m looking for?” she asked carefully. Geralt snapped out of whatever trance he was in and handed back the piece of paper.

“I do,” he said stoically and didn’t offer any further explanation. Y/n gave the bard on her right a questioning look, but he only shrugged and made himself comfortable on his bedroll.

Y/n decided to confront Geralt about it the following day, besides they had quite a journey ahead of them.


	2. every scar has its story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n secretly questions geralt and jaskier's motive for helping her, but she will take all the help she can get if it means she can save her brother

Y/n was woken up with a start, gasping and trying to remember what had awoken her in the first place. Not remembering anymore, she looked around the clearing where she joined the Witcher and Jaskier, the bard. She could see Geralt’s horse grazing a few feet away, but the two men were nowhere to be found. She frowned, but packed up her stuff up anyways.

Standing up, y/n did some light stretches to wake up her aching muscles. She risked another glance around, looking for the two men who had yet to return. Shrugging she turned towards her satchel in search of something to eat. Her hand clasped around an apple she’d picked up before leaving town the day before. With a pleased grin she took it out and munched on it, while waiting for the others to come back.

“Seriously, Geralt, I’m telling you! The most beautiful I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen plenty, let that be clear,” Jaskier’s voice drifted through the trees and y/n perked up at the sound. Soon the Witcher and his ever-present companion stepped into the clearing. It looked like they’d been to the river, Geralt’s hair still dripping wet and Jaskier was carrying a towel.

“If you don’t shut up, right now. I swear to God, Jaskier, I will leave you behind in Forx,” Geralt grumbled before stalking off towards Roach. Jaskier was left mouth agape and stuttering to make a coherent sentence.

“Y-you don’t mean that!” he decided to call after Geralt, turning to y/n and giving her an apologetic smile.

“He doesn’t like it when I talk too much,” he told y/n and she smiled politely. “I wouldn’t mind,” she told him and his spirits seemed to be lifted immediately.

“Absolutely splendid! Oh! I know just the story for you. There was this town a fortnight ago, Geralt had to kill this beast and …” Jaskier continued and soon the band made their merry way through the forest. Y/n halfheartedly listening to Jaskier’s stories, nodding and humming along, and Geralt leading the way next to Roach.

When the sun started to set behind the hills, Geralt opted to make camp and left to hunt some rabbits. Jaskier and y/n took it upon themselves to get a fire going and set up bedrolls.

“It was amazing, y/n! The halls were dripping in gold and the maidens, oh, the fair maidens. How I wish to go back to that court one day,” Jaskier was dreamily telling y/n his story of the one time he was invited to play at a palace. Despite listening with one ear, y/n still felt a small smile creep on her face. Jaskier truly was a dreamer, seemingly the complete opposite of Geralt, a Witcher. _Aleksei would like him,_ she thought and her smile slipped.

Jaskier seemed to pick up on the change in y/n demeanor, since he’d stopped telling his story.

“Hey, are you alright? You seem a bit pale,” Jaskier asked before putting a hand on y/n’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you, Jaskier,” y/n dismissed his worry and planted a smile on her face. She turned and found Geralt just arriving with two rabbits hanging from his belt.

“It’s going to take some time to skin these. There’s a stream up ahead if you want to wash up,” Geralt muttered and placed himself near the fire, not glancing at either of them. Y/n thought about it and found she would greatly appreciate a bath so she got a change of clothes from her bag and set towards the stream Geralt had pointed at.

“You better stay here, or you will be next,” Geralt’s voice made y/n turn around to see what he was talking about and a light laugh left her when she saw Geralt holding Jaskier back by the collar.

“I-I wasn’t gonna _join_ her, of course! Pfft, what kind of man do you take me for!” Jaskier protested but their conversation faded to the background as y/n got closer to the stream.

Sighing, y/n put her clothes on a rock near the water and undressed before toeing the water carefully. The water was surprisingly warm and not at all cold like she’d expected. Y/n gladly submerged in the water and scrubbed at the dirt. She hadn’t realized how long it’d been since she’d cleaned. She took the time to wash her hair and finally got out of the water.

When she trudged back towards the makeshift camp, she smelled the rabbit cooking on the fire and her stomach rumbled violently. She quickened her pace and soon found Jaskier and Geralt already munching on their meals.

“We saved you some,” Geralt said, probably having heard y/n’s approach before seeing her. He was about to hand over the plate, but when his eyes met hers, he faltered. Y/n didn’t think anything of it, and gladly took her portion, offering a smile as thanks.

“You took your ti-“ Jaskier was saying but stopped when he looked at her. Y/n did notice it this time and frowned.

“What’s wrong? Is there something on my face?” y/n asked, albeit self-consciously. She brought a hand up to her face, cheeks burning hot in embarrassment.

“No! Not at all, y/n. Your beauty is astounding, my dear,” Jaskier answered, but chuckled awkwardly. “It’s just…” he faltered and his hand moved towards his own throat; that’s when y/n understood.

“Oh,” y/n exclaimed softly, her hand coming up to cover the long ugly scar decorating her neck.

“What happened?” Geralt’s blunt question startled her and she tugged at her collar nervously. She didn’t feel like bringing up painful stories, even less bringing them up now; with these men she didn’t even _know_ in the first place.

“It’s just a scar, it’s been healed for years,” y/n dismissed, hoping the two would take a hint.

“Ah, well, that’s good!” Jaskier exclaimed, clearly understanding y/n’s discomfort at the topic. “That reminds me of this one maiden, a couple towns ago. I was waiting for Geralt te return from some great heroic quest to kill another beast…,” as Jaskier was telling another one of his stories, y/n’s thoughts trailed back to her brother.

_Aleksei,_ she thought. _I’m going to find an antidote, don’t worry big brother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3


	3. almost there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader's brother is called aleksei and there's some hints as to what happened to him

The next morning was much like the previous, and soon y/n found herself on the road again. She’d been granted to ride on Roach this time, without much protest because her legs were starting to get sore. Y/n had never been one to travel so much in such a short period of time. However, it did make Jaskier a lot more whiny than usual and more than once did she catch Geralt grunting curses at him.

After a while they found themselves crossing a vast field of grass, and further in the distance smoke was rising up from a small cottage.

“Ugh, that smells _amazing!_ Wager they’d keep some leftovers for three wary travelers?” Jaskier perked up and looked over at Geralt.

“Probably not,” he huffed and moved Roach in the opposite direction. Y/n caught sight of a couple more cottages further on and she looked down at Geralt.

“Is that Forx?” she asked the Witcher, who looked up and back at the houses.

“No, not yet. These farms belong to Yolke, it’s the neighboring town,” he told her and she nodded along.

“So how long until we’re there?” she asked. Geralt shrugged, “We’ll be there tomorrow afternoon, probably.” Y/n smiled at his answer, _finally,_ and looked past the houses to the setting sun. She was going to find the sorceress and save her brother no matter what.

“We settle here for the night,” Geralt said and halted near a group of boulders that were offering some kind of shelter.

Y/n swung her leg over Roach to get down, but managed to get her foot stuck in the stirrup and felt herself fall backwards. Luckily, a broad chest cushioned her fall and strong arms held her upright. Y/n looked up at Geralt’s stoic face and managed a sheepish smile before struggling to get her foot free.

“A-ah, thanks,” she said and quickly turned away to hide her burning cheeks. _Jeez, what’s wrong with me_ , she thought, slapping both hands against her face and heaved a breath. After managing to calm down, she moved over to where Geralt and Jaskier (but mostly Geralt) were starting a fire.

“So, I told her it wasn’t worth the risk and she agreed, but then I found her at my door later that night,” Jaskier was saying, waving his hands around wildly, “And her husband was quite mad about that little ordeal, that’s why I told her no in the first place,” the bard sighed and took a bite out the bread that Geralt was handing out.

“This is all we got until we get to town tomorrow,” he grumbled and made himself comfortable on a tree log, his long swords within hand reach.

“Great, so I ought to starve for a few hours tomorrow,” Jaskier sighed dramatically and y/n shook her head fondly at the bard’s antics. She was getting used to the two men’s banter, and even though it’s been only a few days, she felt like she belonged here; on the road with a dangerous Witcher and a passionate musician.

“So, what brings you to Forx, Geralt?” y/n found herself asking, and even though she’d heard the two bickering at the town’s square, she was curious.

“Business, mostly. Monsters are everywhere, milady, which means business is everywhere,” Jaskier answered in the Witcher’s stead. Y/n hummed and eyed Geralt, noticing the swords next to him.

“Why do you carry two swords,” she inquired curiously, honestly wondering what use a second blade would have if the first one already looks so intimidating.

“One is silver for monsters, the other is steel for fools,” he said and met y/n’s gaze, challenging her to ask more questions. _Alright, then._ Y/n backed off and closed her mouth with an audible gulp.

“Don’t mind this grumpy bastard, dear y/n. He doesn’t like it when people inquire about his Witcher business. I always thought the smaller one had sentimental value, he never even uses it, really,” Jaskier told y/n, trying to light the mood and indeed, y/n found a chuckle escaping her mouth.

“Ah thank you, Jaskier. I’m sorry, Geralt, I didn’t mean to be rude,” y/n turned to tell the Witcher and busied herself with her bedroll, missing the look of surprise crossing Geralt’s face.

The silence that followed after slowly lulled y/n to sleep and her dreams were that of legends; gods with silver hair and silver blades, golden eyes and golden armor, staring down at the millions of monsters yet to be slain. She dreamed of wicked beasts and their razor teeth sinking into her flesh and she dreamed of her brother. Her brother, Aleksei, lying motionless next to their father’s grave, vines covering the rough stone and suddenly she wasn’t dreaming anymore, she was wide awake and gasping for air. A warm hand landed on her shoulder and she shook, flinching away from the unexpected touch.

“Y/n? Hey, are you alright?” a low voice hummed and it almost didn’t register. “Y’n, look at me.” Amber eyes in her vision and she recognized those, her breaths slowed down. She recognized Geralt’s voice, uncharacteristically gentle as he reassured her that she was here, now and _safe._

“I’m okay,” she huffed and even though she wanted to believe those words, a fresh wave of tears flooded down her cheeks. “I’m sorry, I don’t—” y/n gasped and clasped at the Witcher’s tunic.

“Come on,” Geralt grunted as he helped y/n into a more comfortable position, next to the fire that had reduced to glowing embers.

“Here.” A leather jug was pushed in her hands and Geralt guided her shaky hands to her mouth so she could drink.

Finally, after what felt like ages, y/n calmed down enough to stop shaking and breathe properly. She guiltily turned towards Geralt and offered a small thanks.

“I dreamed of my brother,” y/n began and Geralt held up a hand. “You do not have to tell me,” he told her and even though he said it, he was curious. Y/n had seemed terrified and whatever it was that made her so scared, Geralt wanted to kill it with his bare hands. He was enraged, for some reason, enraged that anyone dare bring so much pain to such an innocent human being. He felt an unexplainable need to protect y/n, even though he barely knew her.

“I’m sorry,” y/n began, confusing the Witcher, what did she need to apologize for?

“I’m being such a burden when all you ever did was be nice to me,” she continued, sniffing miserably.

“I don’t know how I can ever repay my debt to you,” she told Geralt, who was astonished. Pay her debt? He had never even thought of asking for any payment, he’d simply allowed the woman to travel with him and Jaskier. The roads could get lonely, and even though Jaskier could be a pain in the ass, he’d started to get used to having him. Another companion did not bother him as much as he’d anticipated.

“Stop,” Geralt said and y/n’s teary gaze was now directed at him, “I do not want your payment,” he said and faltered; his own words ringing unkindly in his ears. He made an awkward attempt at clearing his throat and continued.

“I meant, I simply wish for you to obtain this potion, if there is one, and I would see to it that you reach your brother unharmed,” Geralt finished, pleased with himself and his sudden ability to speak more than one sentence in one go.

“I…,” y/n started and flung herself at the Witcher in a hasty moment of vulnerability. “Thank you so much!” she sobbed in his shoulder and let go.

“I don’t know how to say this, but it means a lot to me that you’re willing to do that,” she told Geralt and flashed him a bright smile.

After a while of idle talk, y/n became weary with sleep again and not before long she’d drifted off. This gave the Witcher time to think some things over. He’d never been one to plan ahead, his impulsivity is what kept him going, but going so far to help a woman save her brother? That had never occurred before. He had scolded himself mentally for days when he’d agreed to let Jaskier join him on his travels, however he’d come to appreciate his presence nonetheless. Geralt sighed and wondered what Fate had in store for him as he settled against his tree log and sat watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading<3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! pls leave some kudos if u liked it and let me know what u think, also english isn't my first language so if there are any typos, i'm sorry lol


End file.
